Behind Shields
by StormDancer
Summary: 50 BBxRae sentences with no relation to each other.


A/N- I don't own the TT. Same deal as my other sentences, request and ye might receive.

* * *

Behind Shields

Story By StormDancer

* * *

1) Mask

He though his jokes worked totally as a mask, but then he realized she was never surprised when his maturity showed through.

2) Colors

They were both often encapsulated into colors (green, black), so she was the only one who didn't comment when he began tow ear only cloths that clashed with his skin.

3) Running

Their early morning flights were often the highlights of their days; both knew the need to sometimes run and run and run until they could maybe leave themselves behind.

4) Nursing

People thought she was cold and ungentle, but he had talked to the animals she silently nursed back to health in the obscurity of her room and knew the truth.

5) Recognition

When they met, kindred spirits recognized each other- they were both fleeing more than just enemies.

6) Envy

Everyone knew why Robin was so jealous of Aqualad; what none of them realized was not all of Beast Boy's envy was professional.

7) Anger

He would never admit it, but half the reason he loved getting her mad was because she looked so hot when angry.

8) Teaching

He knew all her cracks about his intelligence were only teasing, because when he sincerely wanted to learn her patience was infinite.

9) Fire

People thought she was ice, he knew she was all the warmth and comfort of a fire.

10) Strike

He forgot she was raised by pacifists until he, predator bred and made, made the lethal shot she refused to give.

11) Predator

Beast Boy sometimes thought she was the perfect predator: cold, swift, silent, and deadly.

12) Flush

Her demon blood made it impossible for her to contract fevers, so she didn't understand why her face suddenly felt so warm after he entered the room.

13) Recovery

The whole team told him to get over Terra, some pityingly and some sympathetically, but it was Raven who took him out of her cave when he had cried himself sick.

14) Then

Beast Boy sometimes wondered if Terra had seen what was between him and Raven even then, and if that had made her leave.

15) Mockery

She taunted him, was cruel and cold and unfeeling- but she never laughed at him.

16) Sanctuary

He was pretty she pulled him way from his rock for the same reason he liberated her from her room.

17) Sea

He gazed at the sea and thought of her

18) Favorite

No one knew that a raven was his favorite form.

19) Reconciliation

The fights were bad- but the resolutions made it all worthwhile.

20) Freaks

Neither felt as freakish in the other's company

21) Denial

He knew he didn't like Raven because he still loved Terra; he just hated all the guys she danced with because they didn't deserve the privilege.

22) Breath

The first time he saw her in a dress, she got annoyed because he didn't say anything; what she didn't know was that was because he had no breath left with which to speak.

23) Princess

She wasn't made for fairy tales, but that was okay because Beast Boy was no knight anyway.

24) Comparison

Terra, Beast Boy decided before Raven's kiss took all thoughts away, was nothing compared to this.

25) Heart

They said he wore his heart on his sleeve, but she knew better.

26) Guardian

The giant chicken had been faithfully found and repaired and now it resided regally under her bed, or at least it had until the nightmares came.

27) Pain

His emotions were so pure they almost hurt, but it was a good kind of pain.

28) Discovery

He started paying more attention to what she was reading when he found a copy of Animorphs on the coffee table with her name painstakingly printed on the inside cover.

29) Scent

Her gentle herbal scent was a welcome relief for his overly sensitive nose.

30) Presence

She would never be demonstrative, but just knowing she was there was enough.

31) Lies

She knew he lied when he called her beautiful, but from him she didn't mind.

32) Secrets

He never told her how much it hurt that she had hugged Robin after The End and not him.

33) Guilt

Raven was only glad once that Terra could do something she couldn't.

34) Life

He loved the way her head, despite her penchant for the dark, turned instinctively towards the sun.

35) Empathy

Terra would never have understood what it was like to have a Beast within, but Raven did, all too well.

36) Ending

No matter what else happened, they swore as the world fell to pieces around them, they'd always be friends.

37) Fathers

If she didn't get the pressures of a demanding father, well, he didn't understand the evils of a demon dad either.

38) Paradox

They were similar enough to understand each other, but different enough not to realize it.

39) Galatea

Sometimes she was like a statue: beautiful, cold, and untouchable.

40) Darkness

"Someone," he cried into the darkness Terra had dropped him into, "Is anyone there?" and then she answered, and he could go on.

41) Impossible

HE held her lifeless body in his arms, and all he could think was the simple mantra: 'She can't be dead. She _can't.'_

42) Abandoned

Beast Boy's worst fear was being left behind; she always waited.

43) Mate

The Beast had only ever wanted one mate: her.

44) Skepticism

No one believed them when they said they were going out, but that was okay, because they could hardly believe it either.

45) Sound

She taught him to appreciate silence; she learned to embrace noise.

46) Simple

She could read him, even without empathy, so instead of letting him wallow in indecision she simply kissed him and put all his doubts to rest.

47) No One

"No one can love a Beast," he spat, all feral fury, but she calmly replied, "And no one can love a half demon either."

48) Serenity

Terra's playfulness had invited him to even more restlessness, but Raven's implacable serenity was sometimes the only thing that could calm him down.

49) Laugh

He fell in love with her the first time he heard her laugh.

50) Nightmare

Only she could chase away the nightmares with her healer's touch.


End file.
